


I Began to Pray

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Maria Reynolds POV, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Poetry, Say No to This Rewrite, Sexual Abuse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: He said, “There's a fella in town, they say he's an honest man;I bet he won't be when he meets you.”





	I Began to Pray

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry guys. I just. I have no excuse.

I’d been struggling for eight long years

My daughter Susan by my side

I'd suffered through the beatings and the tears

Though God only knows why

 

One day James came to me

He said, “Maria, honey, lamb,

I got something I need you to do,”

He said, “There's a fella in town, they say he's an honest man;

I bet he won't be when he meets you.”

 

So I walked down the city streets

Made sure to change the sheets

Prayed that God would forgive me of my sins

 

That he wouldn't let me in…

 

I said, “I know you are a man of honour,

I'm so sorry to bother you at home,

But I don't know where to go,

And I came here all alone.”

 

I said, “My husband's doing me wrong

Beating me, cheating me

Mistreating me.

Suddenly he's up and gone,

I don't have the means to go on.”

 

He offered me a loan

He offered to walk me home

I said, “You're too kind, sir.”

 

He gave me thirty dollars

And I felt my skin crawl as

I said, “This one's mine, sir.”

 

He said that he should head back home

I turned red

I led him to my bed

Let my legs spread

And said, “Stay.”

 

That's when I began to pray,

“Lord, show how to get through this.

I just wanna get through this.

Dear God, I feel so helpless.

Why'd he have to say yes?”

 

“Lord, show me how to get through this.

I just wanna get through this.”

In my mind I'm screaming

‘No no no!’

Then his body’s on mine,

Why’d I have to go

 

Go

 

Go through this?

Lord show me how to get through this.

Dear God, I feel so helpless.

Why'd he have to say yes?

 

Oh, how am I supposed to get through this?

Lord, show me how to get through this.

In my mind I'm screaming

‘Go go go!’

Then his body’s on mine.

And I can't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do Not kill me


End file.
